


【翻译】【海贼王同人】罗的疼痛教育（SP）

by wad_1994



Category: One Piece
Genre: Corporal Punishment, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wad_1994/pseuds/wad_1994
Summary: ===================⚠️CP：唐罗/上下级关系⚠️本文含大量训诫/Spanking内容，轻微强制，不喜慎入。（不懂请百度，请确认OK再继续食用）===================原文：Laying Down The Law原文地址：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10621214/1/Laying-Down-The-Law原作：PassiveFish翻译：阿岛===================





	【翻译】【海贼王同人】罗的疼痛教育（SP）

**Author's Note:**

> ===================  
⚠️CP：唐罗/上下级关系  
⚠️本文含大量训诫/Spanking内容，轻微强制，不喜慎入。（不懂请百度，请确认OK再继续食用）  
===================
> 
> 原文：Laying Down The Law
> 
> 原文地址：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10621214/1/Laying-Down-The-Law
> 
> 原作：PassiveFish
> 
> 翻译：阿岛
> 
> ===================

“您叫我。”

罗揣着一颗沉重的心走进唐吉坷德家族大厅，仿佛有一只无形的手捏着他的胃，令他阵阵作呕。他不由开始思考这次该如何逃脱惩罚，毕竟，弗朗明哥视他为亲弟弟，相比其他家族干部，经常给予他额外的特权。某种程度上，他的这位上司是一位宽容的领导者，尤其对他亲近的人，但即便如此，他这次恐怕也跨过了这份宽容的底线。

多弗朗明哥站在一扇落地窗前，双手背后，似乎并没听见这位年轻下属的呼唤。罗盯着那件招牌的粉红披风，沉默了半晌，他捉摸不透眼前的男人是真的没听见还是故意无视他。

“呃，您想要——”

“你真是个混账的小鬼。”突如其来的回应猛然打断了他的话。

罗紧张地吞咽了一口，多弗朗明哥的声音严酷刺耳，仿佛一口冷气吹在颈后，令他汗毛竖起。

弗朗明哥突然转过身，罗下意识后退一步。男人眉头紧锁，不见一丝笑意。这让年轻的医生更加恐慌，毕竟，要把那神经质的笑容从这位先生的脸上抹去可不是件易事。

“告诉我，罗，作为你的导师，我是否有不称职的地方？”

罗因为这个古怪的问题不由得睁大双眼，他皱起眉，试图揣测男人的用意。

“回答我的问题。”弗朗明哥不耐地嘶嘶道。

“据我所知，没有。”罗回道。

“那么请你告诉我，为什么当我给所有人下达一项简单直接的命令时，你，也只有你，认为有挑战的必要？一定是我做错了什么才让你变得如此缺乏尊重与不服从？”弗朗明哥漫不经心地踱着步向罗逼近，直到他们之间不足一英尺，“我想知道那究竟是什么，这样我才能帮你改正公然无视命令的毛病。”

令人窒息的压迫感，近在咫尺的是这片海上最危险的男人，罗不得不强迫自己紧紧盯着那副泛着诡异紫光的镜片，他必须关注点什么，否则潮水般的恐惧会立刻将他吞没。

“我可以向您保证，先生，您没有做错任何事。”

“哦？”弗朗明哥站直身子，故作诧异地问，“也就是说，你做的一切只是因为你是个不守规矩、缺乏管教的年轻人，是吗？”

罗脸颊发烫，羞耻地错开眼神。他见过弗朗明哥惩戒违抗者的手段，那些人到最后往往只能靠吸管进食。也许，看在他们关系的份上，他会对他手下留情？

“做你想做的。”罗咕哝着。

弗朗明哥伸手钳住罗的下巴，强硬地掰过他的脸，迫使男孩与他四目相对。那抹臭名昭著的笑容爬上嘴角，弗朗明哥缓慢地俯下身，直到年轻人颤抖的气息喷在他脸上。

“十分感谢你允许我这么做。”弗朗明哥轻声调笑了一句，随即松开手，悠闲地走回沙发边坐下，仿佛只是个忙碌一天终于放松下来的普通人。他陷在柔软的靠垫里，手臂随意地搭在椅背上，只有那双凌厉的双眼危险地看着罗。

“过来。”

罗犹豫了，这个男人究竟想干什么？毋庸置疑，他即将遭到一场殴打，或是任何能让他这位怒火中烧的上司解气的酷刑。很不幸的，思忖间这迟疑的几秒似乎进一步激怒了他。

“你惹下这堆麻烦，全是因为违抗命令。事到如今，你真的想继续违抗下去，让情况变得更糟？我只说一次，不要挑战我的耐心。你应该明白，我有无数种方法让你服从。”

弗朗明哥看上去十分平静，但罗还是遵从地走了过去，他不打算继续火上浇油，毕竟没人见过这位家族领导者真正发怒的样子。这也正是Joker令人畏惧的地方，除非刻意流露，这个男人始终将真实的情绪掩藏在那副玩世不恭的笑容下，没人琢磨得透他。罗停在弗朗明哥面前，他尽力昂着头，摆出视死如归的架势，好像任何刑罚他都不在乎。然而，年轻人的这份隐忍似乎反而激起了弗朗明哥的兴趣。特拉法尔加·罗，这个男孩从没让他失望过。男人嘴边勾起一抹假笑，他吸入一口气，然后长长地吐出，享受着黑发青年在他跟前紧张难安的样子，直到欣赏够了，他才终于开口道。

“让我告诉你我为你准备了什么，我会把你放在膝盖上，打你一顿屁股——”

“什么？！没门！我不是个孩子了！”

罗不可置信地瞪大眼睛，那三个字让他头晕目眩，肚子拧成一团。他的目光在Joker波澜不惊的脸上慌乱地寻找，试图弄清楚这个男人究竟是不是认真的。

弗朗明哥就这么静静地盯着他，等青年渐渐平静下来，才继续说道。

“……我会像教训顽皮的小鬼，狠狠地揍你一顿。”

“你为什么不能——”

“为什么不像处置其他家族干部那样对你施以酷刑？”弗朗明哥轻笑一声，替眼前的青年道出了心中的疑问。

“噢，罗，你是个聪明的男孩，你真的觉得我愚蠢到以为一顿毒打就能纠正你叛逆的天性？我了解你，骄傲的自尊是你的弱点。现在，让我们开始吧？”

弗朗明哥指指自己的膝盖，愉悦地观赏着男孩阴晴不定的脸色。以他对这位优秀下属的了解，从现在起，意料之中的反应随时会出现。

“不。”

弗朗明哥勾勾嘴角，他猜对了。

“哦，好吧，那就按你的方式来。”

男人微微拨动手指，几根无形的线瞬间缚住罗的四肢。不过男人没有进一步操纵，只是把他定在原地。

“乖乖地在这里等我一会儿，好吗？”弗朗明哥起身走到两扇落地窗之间，那里装有整整一墙的抽屉。

“不过我似乎没有给你拒绝的权力……fu-fu-fu-”

男人打开顶层的抽屉，从里面拿出一只黑色的皮拍，然后转过身面对罗，右手一挥拍在手心，试了试力度。罗沉默地看着这一切，他如今是待宰的羔羊，唯一能做的就是咬紧牙关撑过这场惩罚，不让Joker满足于他的臣服。至少，他不能让男人觉得他心甘情愿挨打；他身上的束缚恰恰证明了这一点。

Joker回到沙发边靠前坐下，调整好坐姿后打了个响指，罗立刻在空中转了个圈，然后被面朝下丢到男人精壮修长的腿上，突然的变故令年轻的医生不禁倒吸一口冷气。

“你现在不需要它们了。”弗朗明哥狡猾地低语，他手指一勾撩起罗的上衣，然后伸进裤腰，将青年的裤子从里到外剥到腿根，露出两颗紧翘的臀瓣。

“等……住手！”罗本能地叫出声，拼命想伸手遮挡，但那股无形的力量将他的双手牢牢地按在身前，任凭他如何挣扎都纹丝不动。看着无能为力的青年，弗朗明哥不禁发出一声轻笑。

“我说过要像教训调皮的孩子一样罚你，难道你还指望隔着裤子吗？”多弗朗明哥的话音格外温柔，年轻的医生却紧紧咬住嘴唇，刚才不小心溜出口的叫喊已经让他羞耻万分。

弗朗明哥将他的裤子拉到膝弯，露出白皙的大腿，罗的整个身后瞬间暴露在前辈的眼皮底下，羞得他脸颊滚烫。他现在趴在男人腿上，唯一能看见的就是地砖繁复的花纹，他研究着上面每一道纹路，试图借此减轻即将被打屁股的羞耻。突然，一只修长的手抚上他的身后，两团饱满的臀肉在灵巧的手指间被反复揉捏，弄得他忍不住瑟缩。

“Mmmm，知道吗，罗，你这里的皮肤又嫩又软。挨完这顿打，恐怕很长一段时间你都无法好好坐下了。”

“见鬼去！”罗好不容易从紧咬的牙齿间挤出一句咒骂，没有继续忍耐的必要了，他必须让男人知道自己绝不会心悦诚服地接受他施予的任何惩罚。

弗朗明戈一面笑，一面轻柔地把年轻人的上衣推得更高，然后继续揉弄起手下雪白的肉团。

“你总能勾起我的兴趣。知道为什么我现在才介入吗？因为我始终觉得男孩子叛逆一些有助他的成长，尤其是我亲手培养到大的孩子。不过-”

身后的那只手突然消失，几秒后，惩罚正式开始。柔韧的皮拍高高扬起，狠狠落在他光裸的左臀，在空荡的房间里发出一声巨响。只见罗柔软的臀肉被揍得陷下又弹起，整个人向前一冲。他用力咬住下唇才忍住脱口而出的惨叫，刚才那下重击在他身后留下一片霸道的刺痛。还没来得及喘上一口气，第二下同样力道的抽打就落到右边，年轻的医生只觉得整个臀部都火辣辣地烧起来。

“-你仗着我的宠爱，不顾家族利益，没有限度地违反规则。在一切无法收场前，你需要一个人帮你回到正轨。”

话音未落，一下前所未有的狠打贯穿臀部中央，比之前都重，黑发青年被揍得向前生生挪了半寸，吃痛地闷哼一声。他立刻听见上方传来一阵轻笑；显然，弗朗明哥将一切尽收眼底。罗蹙起眉，羞得脸颊发烫。他咬紧牙关暗暗发誓，那个金发混蛋休想再从他嘴里听见任何声音。

“我想让它变得更有趣。”弗朗明哥暂时将皮拍放下，柔声道。

固定罗上肢的束缚消失了，他不得不抓着Joker的裤腿才得以保持平衡。年轻人困惑地扭过头，看见弗朗明哥没在施刑的那只手牢牢地按在他背上。罗的心一沉，他知道这是Joker游戏的一部分；男人想看看他会不会因为打屁股而挣扎躲避，在没有束缚的情况下，要保持不动实在太难了。

“这次开始后我就不会停下，直到你痛哭着说出‘请原谅我，多弗朗明哥大人’。明白了吗，小子？”

“你恐怕不会轻易得到你想要的。”罗呛声道，他的胸腹抵在弗朗明哥坚硬的大腿上，使说话变得很难。男人听言，俯身凑到他耳边。

“这正是我想听到的。”

多弗朗明哥坐直身子，开始新一轮的责打。这次皮拍落得既重且快，全部集中在臀部靠下、用来落座的地方，直到把那块脆弱的皮肉抽得微微肿起，才缓缓向高耸的臀峰移去。不知是因为疼痛还是羞耻，罗的下腹渐渐聚起一团火。为了不跌到地上，他不得不紧紧抓着男人的小腿，安静地忍受身后狂风骤雨般的狠打。

弗朗明哥似乎有特别的才能，知道怎么打最疼。他颇有技巧地调整落拍的角度，从腰下到腿根，不过几分钟，罗身后的两团就被揍得鲜红透亮，见不到一丝白皙。皮拍落在肿痛不堪的屁股上，每一下都像是要逼出青年的痛呼，但他并不妥协，只是倔强地咬着下唇，不吭一声。此时，他能做的只有忍耐；男人的手臂终究会有力竭的一刻。

“哦？你是不是开始喜欢这个了？”弗朗明哥一面问，一面动了动膝盖，滑过青年渐渐抬头的欲望。那只邪恶的皮拍还在继续给他的屁股上色，年轻的医生因为自己被戳破的小问题而羞耻得满脸通红。见鬼！罗紧紧闭上眼，试图想些什么来平息这不合时宜的兴奋；想想乔拉洗澡的样子，那通常能帮他冷静下来。但他无法控制身体本能的反应，持续的摩擦让快感逐渐累积，尽管极力忍耐，青年还是从口中溢出一声呻吟。

突然，那份隐秘的快感消失了。弗朗明哥微微分开了双腿，罗下意识地贴过去，似乎不想失去现在唯一能帮他缓解疼痛的东西。男人戏谑的笑穿过清脆的啪啪声钻入他的耳朵，意识到自己动作的年轻人只觉得脑袋嗡嗡作响，全身的血液都汇聚到头顶。那个混蛋！

经过这次位置调整，最后一件能用来转移注意力的东西也失去了，成倍的疼痛让罗喘不过气。他渐渐开始觉得眼角刺痛，嗓子像火烧一样的疼，但心里的那根弦依旧紧紧地绷着，他绝不屈服。

“知道吗，罗？我始终很佩服那些在这样的处境下还不屈不挠的人，但另一方面，也觉得他们不可救药的愚蠢。”说到一半，弗朗明哥歪过头饶有兴味地看着男孩，只见原本雪白圆润的臀肉红肿得像被烈日晒伤一般，随着皮拍的起落，畏惧地抖动着。“为什么要在明知改变不了结果的情况下让自己受更多苦？人性可真奇妙。”

罗的固执似乎耗尽了弗朗明哥的耐心，男人抬起手，加了几分力朝伤势最重的地方抽下去。面对前所未有的疼痛，罗几乎忘记思考，他本能地伸手捂住身后那道肿痕，只想为自己争取几秒休息的时间。但他立刻意识到这是个错误，因为男人好像在等他似的，迅速捉住他的手腕别到腰间，重新露出受罚的部位。惩罚还在继续。

“停—停—”罗费力地吐出两个字，身后的疼痛已经到达无法承受的地步。一直含在眼中的热泪终于夺眶而出，顺着滚烫的两颊流下来。

“嗯？”多弗朗明戈俯下身，鼓励地说，“有什么想说的，罗？”

察觉到男孩已经快到极限，弗朗明哥再次加重手上的力度。罗立刻发出一声响亮的抽泣，他高肿的屁股一跳一跳地痛着，年轻的医生只能靠绷紧身子来勉力坚持。

“停……停下！我很抱歉！”仿佛能听见自尊破碎的声音，罗哭泣着，但他真的无法承受更多责打了。

“这可不是我们事先说好的，罗，再试一次？”

“原谅我……多弗朗明哥……大人。”责打的间隙，罗压低声音，断断续续地说出这句话。

“啧啧，你漏了那个重要的词，罗。这可不会给你带来任何好处。”多弗朗明哥一面平静地说着，一面将罗别在背后的手推得更高，不自然的姿势使他不得不扬起垂着的脑袋，同时，男人开始继续落拍，这几下重击彻底打碎了年轻人的骄傲。

“请！请您原谅我，多弗朗明哥大人！”罗尖叫着喊出这句话，他高高地仰起头，满脸都是泪水。

身后的责打停了，罗发现自己立刻被放了下来。他狼狈地站在离弗朗明哥不远的地方，眼神闪烁地盯着男人的鞋尖。男孩忍不住伸手去摸自己肿痛不堪的臀，结果刚触碰到那里滚烫的皮肤就缩了回来，实在太疼了。

“看着我，”听见命令，罗抬起眼睛看向他的导师，他不愿与男人对视，于是把目光聚焦在那副彩色眼镜下方几厘米的地方，“学到教训了吗？”

“是的，先生。”罗一面点头，一面弯下身子想把裤子重新穿上。

“啊-啊，把它们留在那儿。现在去墙角站着，好好反省自己为什么受罚，我不叫你不准出来。”

罗想开口反驳，但多弗朗明哥的脸上没有丝毫让步的余地，而且理智告诉他今天最好不要再惹更多的麻烦。于是黑发青年只是在原地犹豫了片刻，便磨磨蹭蹭地向墙角挪去。

多弗朗明哥从沙发上站起来，把那柄皮拍放回抽屉后，转身从桌上拿起一份报纸。他回到沙发边坐下，悠闲地翘起腿，展开报纸看起来，时不时发出一声足以让罗听见的轻笑。

而墙角罚站的青年正愤怒地瞪着眼，仿佛要把那张报纸盯出一个洞。

总有一天他会杀了那个男人。

【完】


End file.
